


For Your Health

by Katastrophi, TheMutantHonk



Series: Every Precious Little Second [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fingering, Flu, Fluffy, Genital Piercing, Gentle Sex, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, orange faygo, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantHonk/pseuds/TheMutantHonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has been bedridden sick for days and finally breaks down, asking his best friend and object of his affections Dirk Strider for help. The blond is more than willing to cuddle with his sick bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> we have an askblog for this story and a few others! <3 we and the characters will answer your asks, as well as do drabbles upon request! You can find that at http://capriciousstridersarecancerous.tumblr.com/ :3

A cough rattled in Gamzee's chest and he almost whimpered. He buried his face in his pillow, his eyes watering at the thought of actually having to get up and get ready for the day. His tousled red-brown hair was wild and misplaced, tan skin red-blotched and feeling like it was on fire. He almost wished he hadn't told Karkat to go stay with the Striders when he first got sick, but he really hadn't wanted his roommate and friend to catch the shit he had. Blindly grabbing for his phone, Gamzee called the one number he knew by heart, his neighbor and best friend, Dirk Strider. “Nghh...Dirk.” He coughed away from the speaker. "A motherfuckin' colds all gettin' it's harsh whimsy on this here motherfucker." He sniffled, trying not to sneeze. "Come lay with me. It hurts."

Gamzee sounded like death warmed over to the Texan, and though the request was strange, Dirk agreed immediately. He'd been worried about his best bro, after all, ever since the street performer had sent his little brother's boyfriend to stay with them while he recovered. It wasn't until after he'd hung up and was headed out the door that it occurred to him he should have asked if his strange juggalo friend needed anything, but at least he was just next door. He could always run back home if necessary. He fished out the spare key to the clown's apartment and let himself in, heading straight to Gamzee's bedroom. "Hey, bro, what's this about colds and harsh whimsies now?" He managed a small smile but it was strained at the miserable sight of the currently frail Capricorn he'd secretly fallen for.

Gamzee lifted his head from the pillow long enough to smile at his best friend before scooting over just a bit. He whined softly. "Sick. Very motherfuckin' _sick_." He pulled some of the covers off of himself, revealing his broad but incredibly lean chest and the very rim of his boxers. He felt incredibly hot, but the air was near disgustingly cold.

Dirk's eyes widened behind his shades, but the rest of his face remained blessedly blank. He admittedly had seen Gamzee shirtless many times before, and the view was nicer every time he saw that exposed skin, especially with the sweat sheen. He mentally shanked himself with his own katana for thinking such a thing about his clearly sick best friend. He strode over to the bed stone-faced. "Cuddles with my best bro? How can I resist?" He edged onto the bed carefully, not wanting to jar the ill man. "You look like shit."

"Gee, real motherfuckin' thanks, brother." Gamzee managed to roll his eyes before scooting over to give Dirk room. He kind of flopped himself over on his blond best friend's chest and exhaled, nuzzling his nose into the warm fabric. He absolutely adored his best friend, but he was never THIS forward with his affections, not sober at least, too scared of running Dirk off. This cold's fever was getting to him though; all he wanted was to strip his best friend down and they cuddle until he felt well enough to get mounted like a bitch in heat.

Dirk raised an eyebrow as the fevered body flopped across his chest. Fuck he was warm. The Texan ignored it, however, opting to wrap his arm around Gamzee's shoulders and breath in the scent of his hair. "You, uh, feelin' alright there?" he questioned, before realizing it was quite dumb of him to say. He just wasn't sure how to react, which was strange to him, uncharted territory. Striders always knew how to react.

Gamzee gruffed and nodded, "Feeling' a bit motherfuckin' better now. Ain't wantin' ta get ya sick or nothin' though." He couldn't tell if he was blushing or his face was just that hot against Dirk's cool skin. He looked up at the sunglasses wearer and almost chuckled. He probably would have if he knew it wouldn't send him into a coughing fit. The glasses always made his day. "I, uh, really motherfuckin,'" he coughed into his hand, away from Dirk. "Appreciate this, Stridbro."

Without thinking too hard on it, Dirk ran his fingers through Gamzee's hair. The juggalo must have managed to get up and shower at some point, quite possibly just the night previously, for his fingers slid through easily, the sweet smell of shampoo wafting up to him. The locks of red-brown were soft, not greasy with the telltale signs of a few days without showering, though to his knowledge Gamzee had been down with this for nearly five days now. He couldn't resist tucking his nose into the soft curls, breathing in the sweetness that was Gamzee. "Ain't no cold that can down a Strider," Dirk reassured him proudly. "This is what bros are for, after all. Germ infested cuddles."

Gamzee nodded tiredly, his eyes fluttering. The clown was somewhat of an insomniac, especially when sick. He had managed to sleep roughly two or three hours the past few nights before he'd always woken up coughing. Gamzee looked up at his best friend and smiled. "Wanna uh, watch a movie er somethin'?" He wanted to keep Dirk close, but he didn't want to bore him.

Dirk shrugged, giving his sick best bro a smile. "Naw, I'm chill just like this." He played with a lock of hair that fell across the younger male's cheek, twirling it around his finger. "You should try gettin' some sleep."

The brunet made a face and puffed out his cheeks, something he'd just never grown out of from childhood. "Ain't wantin' no sleep." He didn't really want to admit that he'd rather spend time with his best friend, especially this close to naked, than just about anything most days. He shifted in Dirk's hold, his face towards the wall. It gave the other male a perfect view of his slender back and plush rump. "If ya motherfuckin' insist though...please stay?" He hated sounding so weak and small, but Gamzee really was sick.

Dirk swallowed hard, his gaze falling directly on Gamzee's ass, clad only in a pair of purple boxers. The positioning seemed almost on purpose... Dirk ignored it, running his hand down Gamzee's bare shoulder and back gently. "Now I didn't come here and sheet bathe myself in diseased Makara sweat just to leave right after ya fall asleep. Honestly, ya look just shitty enough that right now just about nothin' could make me leave. So just shut them pretty eyes a'yours an' get some fuckin' rest? I ain't cuddlin' with no zombie."

Gamzee shivered softly, a wide smile on his lips that Dirk couldn't see. He coughed into his pillow and wiggled his hips just slightly. "Then motherfuckin' spoon me, asshole." He looked over his shoulder and gave a slightly coy smirk. They were always rather touchy and...boyfriend-esque, but neither of them seemed to have the balls to finalize it.

Dirk's eyes widened for a split second behind his shades for the second time in less than ten minutes. Gamzee was definitely full of surprises today. He smirked, knowing he should be a perfect gentleman and not take advantage of the spooning rights given to him by his sick friend, but at the same time, they were fucking spooning rights and fuck if he wasn't going to exercise those rights. His hand came to rest on one of those teasing hips and he pulled himself flush against Gamzee's back. "Feel special, Makara. Ain't just anyone allowed access to such luxurious cuddling privileges."

"Then you should thank ya lucky stars, motherfucker. This right here is the most whimsical motherfuckin' miracle ya ever gonna experience." The sick boy had only needed to stop for a cough twice through his speech. Despite his teasing words, Gamzee practically melted against his best friend, his muscles destressing and he shifted gently to make himself just that much more comfortable. He sighed contently, playing with Dirk's fingers.

Dirk felt warm all over, like he should be giggling like a schoolgirl. "Then I best be thanking' ya for the privilege then, hm?" He couldn't resist the urge to pull Gamzee closer, burying his face in those soft locks. "Now shut that pretty mouth and get some fuckin' sleep." He pressed a gentle kiss to Gamzee's head, sure he wouldn't feel it.

Gamzee nodded, careful to not shatter Dirk's nose with the head movement. He looked up at Dirk, resting hid head right under his best friend's chin and smiled cheesily right before grabbing the very sharp-pointed glasses from his face. The Capricorn liked the glasses, but not when they hid such a beautiful color like Dirk's eyes from the world. Especially in bed. "Take them motherfuckers off once in a while."

Dirk scowled at Gamzee, but made no move to get his shades back. He felt naked, exposed, and a bit surprised that he allowed the juggalo to do such a thing. He locked gazes with his best friend for a moment, staring at those nearly purple eyes.

Gamzee gave Dirk another cheesy smile, putting the glasses on playfully. He'd always wanted to try them on and he was feeling just enough slapstick sick to have the balls to do it. He chewed at his bottom lip and nuzzled closer to the Strider he adored so much. "S'dark through these motherfuckers. How ya be seein' shit all tha time?"

"That, my friend, is a Strider secret." Dirk stared at him stone-faced. "You wouldn't understand." He prepared himself mentally and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on the Capricorn's cheek, before pulling him against his chest once more, his heart pounding and stomach fluttering from the daring mood.

Gamzee's already sick-flushed face felt 3 times as warm when those perfectly plush lips met his cheek. He turned a fraction to took at Dirk with a wide smile before just lightly squeezing his hand and wiggling his body flush against the elder male's. He felt over the moon aside from his nagging mind begging for sleep.

Dirk smiled, reaching down to pull the shades from Gamzee's eyes to set them on the lamp table. He nuzzled his face against the heated skin of the juggalo's shoulder, shivering at the warmth against his lips. "I ain't goin' nowhere, bro," he reminded him. "So just close them pretty blues and snatch yourself some a'them sicknasty Z's."

Gamzee purred gently at the wonderful sensations against his awkward and aching body, melting practically at how sweet his best friend was being. Gamzee truly was lucky to have found a best friend in the anime lover. The wild cherry haired male yawned, petting at Dirk's fingers before drifting to sleep.

As promised, the Texan remained, holding his secret crush to his chest. After awhile, he leaned up, peeking to see if Gamzee really was sleeping. Sure enough, he was dead to the world. The sound of his labored breathing made his heart ache. He'd never seen Gamzee look this frail before. He gently kissed his forehead and climbed carefully out of bed, heading for the kitchen. He looked around, finding a few cans of Campbell's for when Gamzee woke before he put himself to work, cleaning dishes and throwing away empty Faygo bottles and the boxes from the takeout they'd shared the other night.

Gamzee rolled in the bed, trying to find the older male's chest but only found the warm spot he'd left in the bed. Gamzee was just lucid enough for his heart to swell at the thought of having Dirk as a bedmate all of the time. Not even for the sex, but rather the intimacy of sharing body warmth between the sheets or the innocent touches of making sure there really was a real tangible person beside them in their sleep. Gamzee huffed into his pillow, deciding to stop marathoning romcoms with Karkat when he was high before he went back to sleep.

Eventually Dirk finished Gamzee's small bit of necessary housework before he fished around the cabinets, pulling out some cold medicine and setting it on the counter. He then opened the cans of chicken noodle and dumped them both into a bowl before popping them in the microwave. He set about making some tea and honey for the clown, just as he used to make for Dave. His heart twinged at the nostalgia. Dave was a big kid now. An adult, even, of nineteen years. With that thought he pushed it aside, knowing his little bro's angry boyfriend would take good enough care of him if he got sick again, even if he was a shouty, angry little brat most of the time. When he finished, he pulled the bowl from the microwave and tossed a spoon in it, balancing the medicine and the handle of the tea mug precariously in one hand for the trip back to the bedroom. He set everything down on the dresser before climbing into bed, gently shaking Gamzee awake.

Gamzee growled meekly at Dirk, sounding more like a baby kitten than the mighty lion he was going for. He lifted his head slightly, staring up at Dirk once he got his mindset back. "You motherfuckin' stayed." His voice was laced in raspy sleep and pure adoration.

The blond smiled. "'Course I stayed. Can't leave you to die alone now can I? Sit up." He reached over, grabbing the syrup and tea. He realized he'd set them down beside his forgotten shades and contemplated putting them back on, but decided against it. "Gotcha some real tasty poison here."

"S'long as it kills me real motherfuckin' quick," Gamzee groaned, leaning against the headboard as he looked up at Dirk. His chest was exposed completely but the cold of the room felt so nice on his flushed skin that he was just going to ignore it. He noticed Dirk's glasses on the table and picked them up, playing with them, but making sure not to smudge them. "Ya know, you ain't gotta take'em off... I just like yer eyes a whole lot. if ya wanna motherfuckin' wear 'em I ain't gonna say no."

The Texan smirked. "If I wan'em on my face, they'd be on it right now." He shrugged. "It really ain't that big a deal bro." And it wasn't, not with Gamzee. Which, really, _made_ it a big deal. Of course, he wouldn't say that. "Now swallow this sludge, knock it back with my own wicked magical elixir, and then you can have yaself some a'Strider's best at the B'n'B." He nodded his head to the microwaved soup as he handed over the syrup.

Gamzee gave Dirk one of his most pleading and pathetic looks that he could muster at the moment. With how sick he actually was, he probably looked like he was on his deathbed asking for a final hug. He opened his mouth and looked at the soup in a "feed me" stance. He didn't want to take advantage of Dirk's hospitality, but at the same time, he kind of wanted to see how far Dirk was willing to be intimate with him.

Dirk cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Feed you, hm?" He smirked. "Take this first." He was sure Gamzee hadn't been expecting him to give in so easily. He was also sure Gamzee wasn't expecting it when he casually set the tea back on the night table, slung his leg over the sick man's thighs, and gripped his jaw lightly before pouring the medicine into his still-open maw.

Gamzee looked up at Dirk with wide eyes, his body slightly ridged out of shock. He leaned into his best friend's grip, accepting the medicine a bit easier than he would have with anyone else. He knew it was stupid, but having to forcefully take something into his mouth while Dirk was holding him down was rather uh...arousing. He felt his face flush and he kept eye contact with Dirk, a soft smirk on his features. He was sick, but still a horny adult male with a hot guy dominating him.

The Texan's own smirk grew, watching Gamzee's face redden through the already pink fever flush he sported. “Didn't think I'd do it, did ya?” He set the small medicine cup back down and reached for the tea again. “Here, wash it down with this,” he murmured sympathetically, holding the mug to the clown's lips. “It's warm, but it ain't that hot, an' I put plenty a'honey in'ere for ya.”

Gamzee took a sip of the honey tea and swallowed hesitantly, scared that his throat was too raw for the liquid. Luckily, the stars were properly aligned with the pyramids on Mars because holy shit, that made him feel better. The clown took another eager drink, a happy mewl falling from his lips. Dirk was so good to him; he genuinely wouldn't know what to do without the tall blond in his life. Gamzee rested his cheek against Dirk's hand, smiling happily.

When Gamzee finished drinking, the blond put the cup back on the table. He'd been a bit nervous, admittedly, about whether he would like the tea or not, for he'd made it just the way Dave liked, with extra honey to coat the throat and make everything easier to go down. Secret crush likes the tea: dually noted. He then reached for the soup, relieved to feel it had cooled just the bit necessary to be edible. He looked up at the Makara, giving him  teasing wink. “You asked for this bro. Now open up.” He began to spoon up a small amount, pleased to see Gamzee's mouth wide open and waiting. He then proceeded to spoon-feed the sick man, proud of his skills to keep a straight face, especially when he thought about other things that could be entering that open and waiting mouth.

Dirk jerked himself from his daydream as he realized his lack of focus caused his hand to slip, and a few drops of broth missed Gamzee's lips. He watched the golden liquid drip down the cherry-brunet's chin, and before he could lose his nerve, he leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lap up the soup.

Gamzee's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he struggled to swallow the broth in his mouth. His face felt beyond heated and he flushed, everything feeling just a little too hot as Dirk's tongue darted across the corner of his mouth. He watched the older male, shocked but now awkwardly aroused. This should have been illegal. He wasn't allowed to be _that_ attractive and fuckable when the clown wasn't up to par or properly able to move. He shifted and smiled sheepishly, trying to hold himself from coughing with Dirk's face so close to his own.

Despite his cool demeanor, the Strider could feel his cheeks heat just slightly, and he suddenly wished he'd put his shades on. Gamzee could probably read right through him. Even so, a twinge of guilt struck him, reminding him that his friend was sick after all, and it was entirely possible he was overstepping some boundaries that Gamzee wouldn't let him cross when well, no matter how easygoing the juggalo was. So he returned his attention to the soup, focusing really really fucking hard on not spilling again.

Gamzee wanted to pout slightly but it was kind of hard with how big the spoon was between his lips. It wasn't long before Gamzee finished the bowl and he felt like he was going to die from his full stomach. The juggalo grabbed Dirk's hand before he could pull away and kissed his cheek softly. "Th-thank you, Dirk." He dropped his whimsical speech, wanting to relay how serious he was. "Please stay the night with me."

Dirk's face flushed further but he nodded without hesitation. "Was plannin' on it," he assured him, reluctantly climbing off Gamzee's lap to put the empty bowl on the table. "Figure if you're up to it, I'd put some shitty daytime sitcom an' we can get our chill goin' with some more sicknasty cuddles, an' I'll crash on the couch case you need somethin'."

Gamzee shook his head. "You ain't sleepin' on that motherfuckin' couch. S'barely any good fer sittin' since yer bro and Karbro got all hot an' bothered on it... Been meanin' ta get rid of it..." Gamzee looked up at Dirk, chewing his bottom lip, suddenly feeling nervous. What the fuck? He'd never been nervous with his best friend before. "If ya want...you can sleep with me."

Dirk smirked, knowing exactly what incident Gamzee was talking about. "Ya sure? I mean, cuddles are one thing, but I ain't gonna shove my smooth Strider ass inta yer bed if it's only 'cause you feel bad about me sleeping in my li'l bro's jizz."

Gamzee laughed softly which caused a small coughing fit into his shoulder. The cherry brown haired male smiled sheepishly up at Dirk, gripping his hand again. "I...I want ya to. It'd mean a whole motherfuckin' lot." Gamzee felt like a frilly little girl asking to hold hands with a boy for the first time. This was stupid and he was lame.

Dirk grinned and he reached for the remote to Gamzee's television, flipping it on as he plopped next to the brunet. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in to lay against his chest.

Gamzee looked up at Dirk and shifted, smiling wide. That must have been his answer. For some reason, that simple gesture made Gamzee's heart soar. The younger male sighed, deciding that the Striders' got to pick the next movies for the next couple of movie days...these girly romcoms were ruining his mind set. He was gay; not frilly. Gamzee purred and nuzzled his face into Dirk's warm chest, tangling their legs together. "Thank ya."

"Don't be thankin' me for somethin' I already wanted to do." He hesitated for a split second before throwing all fucks to the wind and he took a light hold of Gamzee's jaw, lifting his face up. He stared into those pretty blue eyes for a few seconds before he decided he was being really uncool and cheesy, then leaned down, giving Gamzee a slow kiss. He purred into the male's mouth, pleased to have it reciprocated, then pulled away and set the channel casually, as if he hadn't just shared a liplock with the object of his affections. "Die Hard Two. There we go. A nice, ironic, non-girly manly movie that is not one of them unironic, girly, non-manly chickflicks you an' that li'l crab my bro calls his sweetie pull yer hankies out for. Any objections?"

"N-no." Gamzee squeaked, looking up at Dirk with wide round eyes. Had...had Dirk just kissed him? Gamzee licked his bottom lip, physically able to taste the other male against his own skin. That...that had actually happened. He rose up just slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Dirk's lips himself, refusing to not show the beautiful man in his bed that he felt the same way before snuggling down on his chest, gripping Dirk around his stomach. This was far from what the clown had expected to ever happen, even in his flu medicine induced dreams. He laid his head on Dirk's chest, shifting and pressing his lips to the Texan's heated skin before turning to watch the movie.

The blond tightened his hold, wishing more than ever Gamzee felt better. He wanted to sling the clown's legs over his shoulders and pound him into the mattress. Of course he wouldn't, not while the juggalo was trying to expel his lungs through his trachea. But fuck, the second Gamzee felt better, he was definitely in for it. So instead, he just laid back, relaxing into the mattress, his eyes growing heavy as they watched the movie together.

-

Gamzee opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the TV. Groggily, he tried to sit up, ready to turn the TV off but a strong hold around his stomach was preventing him from moving. He shifted, turning to see Dirk's strong arms holding him to his chest, spooning him much like he had earlier in the afternoon. The sight made Gamzee's heart almost hurt with how much it swelled in adoration. The clown sniffed, taking a deep breath. He could actually breathe. Hot tea and medicine seemed to actually help a lot with his disgusting cold. The thinner male wiggled his hips slightly, smirking when he felt his assumed boyfriend react even in his sleep.

Dirk groaned quietly, feeling his member begin to harder at a firm brush against it. He still wasn't quite awake yet, not ready to pull himself from Dreamland to investigate. Instead, he tightened his hold on the giant warm teddy bear in his arms and pressed his hips forward, making a pleased sound at the contact.

A whine picked up in Gamzee's throat and he hummed, now grinding his hips back. He almost couldn't believe that this was happening between his own sheets. Dirk was an incredibly gorgeous man, and Gamzee could turn him on? The brunet wasn't going to miss his chance though. In a quick movement, the tall juggalo pulled Dirk's gentle hold off of him and pushed the blond to his back. Sitting on his own haunches, Gamzee watched Dirk's face, reaching forward and gently stroking the inside of his lover's thighs before moving to trickle his fingers up against his hardening shaft.

Dirk stirred but didn't quite wake, his teeth finding his lip. Another needy groan left his throat and his hips bucked up, turning into a small whine when the movement didn't give him what his waking shaft needed. Even in his sleep, his hands found the sheets, gathering the thin cloth into tight handfuls as his hips pressed up again, teeth worrying his lower lip harder.

Gamzee smirked softly as he watched the older male squirm. He climbed into Dirk's lap and rolled his hips down on his steadily hardening shaft. He bit his own lip to keep quiet, wanting to know just how much it would take to wake the blond. The clown rolled his hips harder, dipping down to kiss and nibble at his friend's neck.

Dirk's brain - or maybe it was his dick - apparently decided that this was much to good for him to sleep through, and he found himself gripping Gamzee's hips as he slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the seemingly healthier guy he'd fallen asleep cuddling. "Gamzee," he growled quietly, sleep making his voice thick, husky. He thrust his hips up, groaning at the amazing contact of that plush rump, using Gamzee's hips to keep him still so he could grind.

Gamzee groaned softly and pressed his hips down. "M-motherfuck, Dirk," he moaned gently, his nails lightly digging into the blond's sides. He couldn't help the near feminine giggle falling from his lips at how desperate the Texan looked. The tall male licked his bottom lip before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his jaw, nipping the strong line. His own erection was caught between their stomachs but he didn't care as soon as he pressed closer, kissing his sleepy prince.

The blond felt his cock twitch and he moaned loudly, continuing to grind against the lovely ass resting atop it. He turned his face to capture Gamzee's lips, nipping them eagerly, before he rolled them, nipping at Gamzee's shoulder when he had the brunet beneath him.

Gamzee let out a growl when he was flipped over. He dug his nails into Dirk's back and shifted, tugging impatiently at the shirt that was blocking his view of the blond's perfectly muscular stomach. His hands slid under the fabric and he scratched light strips down his back as he kissed at Dirk's lips again. There was just something about the way the older male tasted, he just couldn't get get enough of it. The simple fact of being like with with Dirk was almost enough if it wasn't for the ache in his stomach that begged for Dirk to be inside of him.

Dirk shifted, quickly pulling his shirt off and tossing it. His back arched into the feeling of Gamzee's nails and he growled back at the younger male, nipping playfully at his lips. He sucked the plump bottom lip into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth as he sucked at a piercing. His knees spread Gamzee's thighs and a hand slid down his body before gripping his clothed erection, smirking at the sounds Gamzee made as he rolled his fingers around the shaft, teasing it through the thin cloth of his boxers.

Gamzee gasped and his shoulders shook, practically needing his release. He hadn't been able to get himself off in a few days because of the stupid cold building in his chest, but now that he was feeling better, the juggalo craved it. A groan left his lips and Gamzee pulled back slightly and huffed softly, slamming Dirk down onto the bed underneath him. He straddled his lover, holding down his shoulders as his boxer clad ass grinded down against Dirk's jeaned bulge. "Ya ain't doin' nothin' motherfucker." He purred softly, working his hips slowly, "Ya motherfuckin' took care'a me all yesterday, lemme do the same fer you." The clown blew Dirk a teasing kiss as he reached down, popping the button on the blond's skinny jeans.

Dirk's eyes widened in surprise when Gamzee flipped them back so easily, but when the Capricorn straddled and rut against him the way he did, Dirk saw no reason to remedy the situation. “Ya expect a Strider to just lay here an' do nothin'? Let you do all the work for this fine Strider ass?” Despite his words, he lifted his hips to help Gamzee slide his jeans down.

"Yeap." Gamzee grinned, lifting his hips just enough to slide Dirk's jeans off of his hips. The older male's length was standing proud once freed from the tight denim and it almost made Gamzee's mouth water. He reached down, gripping Dirk softly as he stroked the blond's dick, kissing and suckling at his golden tanned skin. He gently bit along Dirk's collarbone, sucking at the skin. He wanted to leave a mark, almost to make sure this wasn't a fucked up fantasy.

Dirk arched his hips up, groaning as his shaft slid in and out of Gamzee's hand. He tilted his head, providing more access to the cherry-brunet as he suckled and nipped along his skin. He brought his hand up to Gamzee's hair, holding the curling locks firm but gently, merely warning him to keep doing the things he was doing. He chewed his lip through small gasps. Though it felt damn good, he was a bit uneasy about not being the one to provide pleasure to his partner, so he ran his free hand down their bodies until he found Gamzee's waistband, and slipped his hand inside.

The younger male moaned hotly against Dirk's skin. He whined into the blond's chest, rutting his hips hard against his lover's hand and thighs. "M-mother fuck," Gamzee bit at Dirk's neck before grasping at the other male's wrist that was in his boxers. He coaxed Dirk's hand off of his dick, shuddering. "No . L-lemme do the work." His voice was low, kissing and nipping at Dirk's ear.  "'Nless ya want yer fingers inside me ta get me ready for ya..." Gamzee suckled at the lobe, a gentle purr to his voice.

That made Dirk nearly whine, and he managed to cut the pathetic sound off only because Gamzee spoke again. How could he possibly resist such a proposition? He allowed the brunet to remove his hand, only to bring his fingers back up to the mouth currently going to town at his ear, pushing two of them past Gamzee's lips, stroking his tongue gently. "If I'm ta get ya ready, you best start suckin', sweetheart."

Gamzee held a gentle grip on Dirk's wrist as he moaned around the slender digits. He continued moving his hips, but the action was so slow that it might as well of just been a teasing twitch. He laved at Dirk's fingers, bobbing his head gently as if it was something a bit more risque against his his tongue. The Capricorn pulled back, taking a third finger into his mouth as he rolled his hips down particularly hard, shivering at the feeling of pure anticipation.

The Texan could hardly take all the teasing Gamzee did to him, and he wanted to demand him to just start riding his dick right there. Of course, he didn't, but only because he knew he shouldn't rush him, especially not after being sick for a week. So he didn't order the cherry-brunet to hurry, but he did push his fingers a bit deeper, possibly just short of Gamzee's throat, and growl into his ear. “Teasin' me ain't such a good idea, doll,” he murmured, nipping along the rings and small plug he loved so much.

Gamzee pulled back from Dirk's fingers, letting the digits just slowly fall from his lips as he smirked softly, his fingers drawing patterns into his favorite Texan's chest. "Mhm, maybe I really motherfuckin' wanna," the clown whispered hotly into Dirks neck, biting at the flesh tauntingly. He pulled back a bit before resuming the dutiful motion of taking his lover's fingers into his mouth. He kept eye contact with the older male like a good boy, curling his tongue just how he knew Dirk would like it if his mouth were somewhere else.

The blond groaned loudly, unable to resist bucking his hips upward into that plush ass. He knew exactly what that look on Gamzee's face meant, and it went straight to lower regions. He used his thumb to massage at one of the lip piercings it rested beside, tugging gently at it. “Pretty good with that mouth a'yours, ain't ya?” he purred, licking his lips.

Gamzee shivered and smiled, smirking as much as he could with Dirk's fingers between his lips. He reached between them again, grasping at his bedmate's length, his fingers dancing across the shaft. He jumped slightly when he felt something cold touch his palm and he flushed, obviously caught off guard by the new found piercing. Gamzee broke his act and looked down, seeing the glistening metal and moaned around Dirk's fingers at the possibilities of it. The Capricorn obviously had a piercing fetish, judging by the stretched ears and the piercings he himself sported.

Dirk chuckled quietly, knowing the exact moment when Gamzee discovered his Dydoe piercing. “Like what ya see?” He ran his thumb along Gamzee's lip, rubbing his saliva into the soft flesh. “Took ya long 'nough ta find it, darlin'.” He used his other hand to wrap the younger male's fingers tight around the piercing, rolling his hips up to make Gamzee stroke him. He wouldn't admit it, but the touches and pressure of Gamzee's hand was heightened as he'd only had the curved bar in his glans for six months now, just long enough for it to fully heal, and Gamzee was the first partner he'd had since getting it done, No one else knew about it, not even Dave.

Gamzee swallowed at Dirk's fingers slightly, physically able to feel himself drool at the glide of metal over the skin of his hand. Flashes of what that cold surgical steel could do to his insides made Gamzee keen and practically writhe against the older male. He slowly moved his hand on his own squeezing at Dirk's length gently, the motion making him gasp as he consequentially rubbed against himself in the process.

Dirk couldn't take it anymore and he pulled his fingers free of his lover's jaws, his other hand leaving Gamzee's to push at his head. “Get down there and put that talented mouth ta work where it really needs ta go.” He smirked as he lifted his hips a few times, drawing attention to himself. “I want that sexy ass a'yours up here while ya do it, too, Makara.”

Gamzee took a breath through his now free mouth, nodding softly. "Sure motherfuckin' thing, _Strider_." His voice was a slight purr as he attempted to maneuver himself. The clown would never in a million years admit that he was nervous, especially with how tall and heavy he was. He didn't want to crush the older male under his weight or ruin the mood. Once he managed to get himself in a confident enough position, Gamzee dipped down, kissing and nuzzling his nose against the sensitive inner muscles of Dirks thighs.

Dirk shivered and gave his own little purr, his dry hand going to one of Gamzee's thighs. He stroked the smooth flesh lovingly, giving it a few gentle pats to show he was pleased. "Good boy," he murmured, his smile clear in the statement. His spit-slick fingers rubbed teasingly against Gamzee's entrance, a fingertip circling the clearly tight hole.

A shudder wracked at Gamzee's body and he arched his hips up, much like an excited kitten getting the base of his tail scratched. From this position, Gamzee could perfectly see the cute little piercing in the head of his boyfriend's cock and it made him want nothing more than to taste him. The younger of the two shifted, gently gripping at the base of Dirk's shaft, gently squeezing at him before licking and teasing at the curved barbell with his teeth.

Dirk couldn't help the sharp gasp he gave, and barely managed to hold his hips down. Fuck that felt good... He continued his teasing for a moment, before he slowly, carefully pushed his index finger inside, remembering a conversation the two had shared a few weeks back. His juggalo friend had admitted to Dirk that he'd lately wondered what it would be like to take things from the bottom, honestly a bit sick of having to be the one in control all the time. If everything Gamzee had said was true... Then he was a complete virgin as far as this end of sex went. The thought made him flush, and caused his member to pulse hard, twitching against Gamzee's lip and tapping the ball of his piercing against teeth, making him shudder.

Gamzee whimpered softly, taking the plunge and slowly lapping at Dirk's already leaking tip before sucking at it softly. The older male almost tasted sweet compared to the others Gamzee had done this to. He shifted, a rather red and deep rooted blush on his cheeks and crawling down his neck. Sure, this exact feeling wasn't new to the Capricorn, having fingered himself to get off multiple times, but this was the first time that the male had trusted someone else to do this to him.

Gamzee's mouth felt amazing, and it was impossible to keep silent, so Dirk didn't even try. He groaned loudly, slowly thrusting his hips up and down, pausing with a shudder when the Dydoe bumped against the brunet's tongue stud. He leaned forward, his tongue slipping out to lap at Gamzee's entrance while he pushed his finger inside completely.

Gamzee whined around Dirk, grasping at his thighs. He shook softly, a slight uncomfortable sensation slowly getting soothed away by Dirk's warm mouth on his backside. The juggalo took more of his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, creating a strong but slow suction with his hollowed cheeks. The younger male had to focus on breathing through his nose as he moved his head, not wanting to risk getting choked up right after being so sick the day before.

The Texan curled his finger a bit, moving it around slowly, working the tight space loose before he slipped in a second. His teeth nipped lightly at the flesh beside his mouth before he kissed it, purring lightly. "So tight, baby," he murmured, massaging the flesh of Gamzee's ass. "So tight, so beautiful. Gonna feel so good 'round my cock." He patted his thigh again as he scissored his fingers.

Gamzee flinched and hissed, the stretching feeling making him crave more. He concentrated on the task at hand, focusing on his breathing. The clown was drooling as he bobbed his head against Dirk's length, swallowing when necessary; his nails kneading into his lover's thighs. The loving words rang in Gamzee's mind and he flushed, pulling up for air. He continued to lave and suckle at his boyfriend's piercing, loving the taste of the metal.

Dirk smiled, knowing the effect he'd had on the other male. He didn't think he could do this for too long, not if Gamzee kept up the attention he was paying to that piercing. His fingers continued to curl inside and his free arm wrapped around Gamzee's thigh so he could lean forward and push his tongue in alongside his fingers.

The older male's mouth was making Gamzee see stars. He was trying his best to not tense up, his panting getting the best of him. "G-goddamn, D-Dirk." He whimpered, doing everything in his power to not roll his hips back and practically ride his new boyfriend's face.

Dirk pulled his mouth away and growled quietly. "I ain't done here, bro, which means you ain't done suckin' my dick." He pushed his hips up, pressing his tip against Gamzee's mouth once more before pushing a third finger inside, pressing it slowly in along with the other two.

Gamzee's mouth slacked as he took a sharp intake of breath. The third finger wasn't near as pleasurable as the first two; he'd never had to be stretched this wide to get off before. In the back of his mind, Gamzee made a mental note to give submissive far more credit during this process. The brunet busied himself by working the older male's shaft once again, having grown a fondness of the way he tasted. Gamzee decided to keep his movements quick, able to deep throat the blond with a small amount of skill and luck. He swallowed slowly, his throat vibrating in a light hum to tease Dirk.

Dirk gasped, not expecting Gamzee to deep him so suddenly. He gave a low moan, bucking his hips just lightly. He shivered, trying hard not to fuck Gamzee's throat. He didn't want to hurt him, after all. The tightness felt _amazing_ around his piercing, and he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to hold out. He slowly, slowly pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, wishing he could just push the clown off him and take him right there.

The solid thrusts of Dirk's fingers made Gamzee's toes curl. He slowly bobbed his head, trying to pull up and suck solely on that dangerously addictive piercing and the slit of his boyfriend's tip. His tongue stud swirled expertly around the head of Dirk's cock, completely unashamed of enjoying the taste of his pre-cum and the way the blond would shudder.

Dirk intook a sharp breath, curling his fingers inside Gamzee as his other finger's dug into the man's thighs. He used the hand around his thigh to pull Gamzee back, shuddering. "G-Gamzee, fuck!" He groaned deeply as he came hard and with little warning, splattering over Gamzee's face.

Gamzee gasped, caught mildly off guard. He jumped back slightly, his hips pressing back into Dirk's fingers out of reflex and he moaned loudly in shock. He licked at his bottom lip, able to taste Dirk's finish. The clown panted and turned to look at his favorite blond, wanting him to see exactly what he'd done. "M-motherfuck."

"Fuck," the Texan agreed, straightening his fingers out for Gamzee to fuck himself on. He spread them as well as he could, despite the tightness, and patted Gamzee on the ass, a bit harder than before. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside him now. "Get up here 'n lemme clean yer face," he whispered, licking his lips.

The taller male shifted, rather clumsy as he tried to climb off of Dirk while trying to not look like a baby deer who just learned how to walk. Gamzee's under appreciated need was throbbing and he would do anything for Dirk to just treat him like a deserving little whore at that moment. Gamzee flushed softly when he did as Dirk asked, pawing up to where they were face to face. Before he could stop himself, the needy brunet was kissing at his boyfriend's lips, nipping the plush color.

Dirk smirked, kissing back for a moment before he nipped at a piercing. "Not what I said to do, Makara," he panted, gripping Gamzee's chin gently as he began to lick the spunk from his cheek.

The clown purred wantingly, needing more contact from the blond. He whimpered and climbed back into Dirk's lap, letting his favorite person lick and kiss at his face; almost like an excited dog. Gamzee hovered over the older male just a bit, just taking in Dirk's features for a moment. It almost made his chest hurt with how much he really did like his best friend and felt absolutely privileged to be where he was.

Dirk held his gaze for a moment, licking his lips free of the last of his own cum, before he leaned forward, nipping the juggalo's lip and suckling a piercing into his mouth. His tongue massaged the flesh around the metal for a moment before he pulled away. “Well, ya gonna sit around all day or are ya gonna ride my dick, Makara?” He was honestly a bit anxious about the question, as he knew Gamzee had never bottomed for anyone before, but hey, what could it hurt to ask, right?

Gamzee felt his face flush, every cell in his body buzzing. This... this was going to actually happen. After years of wanting this man, the clown was finally gonna get it. He sat up a bit, grinding his hips down onto Dirk's lap. His boyfriend was so hot, he couldn't understand why the blond would have anything to do with him, but he surely wasn't going to argue. He was a shuddering mess, his own cock practically dripping in pre-cum. The room was muggy and his own sweat was already sticking to his skin, god he probably looked like a mess compared to Dirk's lightly ruffled golden locks. How in the ever graceful fuck did Striders just wake up looking amazing? The juggalo groaned, feeling himself rambling in his own mind and chewed at his bottom lip, continuing to move his hips over Dirk's groin, trying to bring his lover back to full arousal.

In fact, Gamzee looked just as perfect to Dirk, the sheen of sweat making his skin shine, his cheeks flush, and it was honestly the sexiest sight he'd imagined. He purred in approval, his member coming back to life much faster with the lanky man above him grinding down along his shaft. It was slick, easy going, but their skin still caught, dragged against each other, and Dirk chewed his lip for a moment, suddenly not quite as ready to plunge inside. Sure, Gamzee looked ready and needing right now, but he didn't want it to hurt him, especially with this being, in a sense, his first time.

“Mnn, keep doin' that for a minute,” he said quietly, his hand finding a warm hip to steady them both as he leaned up, reaching for his lover's nightstand. Surely, he had _something_ in there.... “Gotcha.” His fingers closed around a bottle and he held it up, grinning at the cherry flavored lube he'd found. “Cherry, huh?” He chuckled quietly, his thoughts running to Gamzee's crabby little roommate as he uncapped the lid, holding it out to dribble into the clown's hand.

Gamzee looks down at the bright translucent liquid and let it kind of squish between his fingers. He arched his hips up, sucking his teeth slightly as he coated Dirk's length in the lubricant. He groaned at the way he could see the older male's face contort, his fingers obviously having to feel wonderful against the stiffened flesh. He gently grasped at the underside of the blond's cock, pressing his hips back, switching his hips and grinding; he couldn't stop from hissing lightly at the shocking cold of the other male's piercing. Gamzee's stomach tightened and he let his jaw slack and eyes close, getting lost into the sensation.

The Texan gathered up the sweaty sheets in his fingers, teeth finding his lip as he fought to hold his hips still. He wanted to take hold of the younger man's waist and slam him off and on his lap, hell, he wanted to flip them over and pound him senseless. Fortunately his self control was a bit better than that, so instead he simply focused on breathing and watching Gamzee's face. He looked almost in pain, but then again it was his first time taking a dick, and Dirk knew very well what he was feeling. So he forced his hips to stay still, pressed against the bed, and took deep breaths, letting small moans slip out on the exhale. “How ya doin' there, sweetheart?”

The Capricorn was taking a shuddered breath, gripping at Dirk's hips to steady himself. He had managed to get about two-thirds of his lover's length inside of him without it really hurting thanks to the other male's preparing him. He gave a slight huffed laugh, his cheeks a fiery red. "Y-ya motherfuckin' know when you barbecued l-last month? An' Karkat looked r-real up an' awkwardly green in the face when I was makin' them kabobs?" He licked over his top lip, laughing at his own awful joke. "Well now I motherfucker got his know on why." He could feel Dirk's piercing dragging inside of him and it was making his toes curl despite the pain.

Dirk couldn't hold his laugh back, and it ended in a choked gasp when the movement made him press deeper. He felt his teeth break the skin of his lip, from both the sensation and the worry that he may have hurt the man above him. “F-fuck, Gamz, y'okay there?” He forced a few even breaths as he stared up at the cherry-brunet. He wished he was above him instead, so he could lean down and kiss his cheeks, mouth, his neck, anything to distract him. He brought a hesitant hand up to slowly stroke at Gamzee's member, pressing his fingers gently into all the sensitive spots he could find.

Gamzee's stomach flipped at the strong hand encasing his own need, his breath labored. Opening his eyes, the clown gave a sheepish smile at his lover, deciding that just maybe stupid clowny jokes weren't for the bedroom... at least until he got used to having something so... well endowed inside of him. Moaning, he shifted his hips, the heat in his stomach sparking again. "N-nhm, yeah, r-real motherfuckin' okay." He was thankful for how tall he was for once, able to lean down to kiss and nibble at Dirk's chest without really having to adjust his hips. The elder male was going to hate him after this; there was no way in hell Gamzee was going to walk anywhere for the whole day... Dirk had better like giving piggyback rides.

Dirk shivered, the sensation of Gamzee's piercings brushing his skin felt phenomenal, especially combined with the tightness, the heat around him. He let his eyes slip closed, unable to see Gamzee's face very well now, and sure if the pierced man had really been in pain he wouldn't be putting that perfect mouth to use along his tender flesh. He was thankful for his seemingly endless patience, as it had honestly been quite a long time since he'd had sex, even before the ring had been placed in the head of his cock, and this was the first he'd been with anyone since getting it. The Dydoe had long since healed, but so long without physical contact beside his own self made it difficult to lay there waiting, especially as Gamzee's heat spasmed so nicely around him, working in time with his own tremors.

The auburn haired male shifted and groaned, hands on either side of Dirk's chest as he lifted his chest up. As a test, Gamzee pressed his hips down a bit more, deciding it didn't hurt near as bad when warmth flooded his chest. He took a deep breath before lifting his hips, the drag of Dirk's cock inside of him making him want to scream. He'd always known he wanted to be a submissive, and this had just confirmed it for him... Sure it didn't feel that great at first, but holy fuck, was it worth it. He hissed softly, dropping his weight, letting himself sink more on his lover's length before repeating the short motion.

“Jesus,” was the only thing that Dirk could breathe out, a small moan leaving his lips as he darted his tongue out across his lip to taste the sharp metallic that surfaced. He'd had no idea Gamzee could feel so _good_ atop him. Still, he forced his hips down, not ready to buck upward into the clown until he was completely used to it. Besides that, it was hot as hell to have the man he'd been secretly in love with about to bounce on his dick.

Sweat was making Gamzee's chest almost feel cold as he kept a steady rhythm of hip movement. He pushed himself to ride Dirk's lap, his thighs shaking slightly from having to focus so much of his weight. This was not as easy as Karkat had made it seem so long ago. He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping if he moved faster, it would feel better. The clown was able to take all of Dirk inside himself now, that piercing teasing him in all of the right places. Gamzee's cock was swollen beyond belief and it was hard to focus. "M-nh... D-Dirk."

The sound of his name rolling off that tongue had the DJ gripping Gamzee's hips tightly, helping him to slam on and off his own. It was clear from his trembling form and quick breaths that this was a bit of a workout for him, and what would it hurt to help him out for a minute? At least, until he grew too tired to keep going. At that point Dirk would take the wheel and let his new motherfucker know just how much he really liked him, by pounding him straight into oblivion.

A small yelp of surprise rose from Gamzee's throat and he gently held onto Dirk's sides, trying to steady himself. The clown was whimpering heatedly, loving every second of being used like a toy for the man under him. He rolled his hips down, angling himself to feel that breathtaking piece of metal all through his insides. "F-fuck," He was moaning, his back sharply arched. The sensations wracking his lithe body were making it hard for the street performer to catch his breath, but as he tried to speed his own hips up, despite how much he was shaking to meet Dirk's thrusts, Gamzee wouldn't of had it any other way.

“How ya doin' up there, darlin'?” Dirk asked, thankful his voice didn't quake or waver. He had to keep control of himself, had to keep hold of the situation in case something went wrong, in case he hurt Gamzee. But at the same time, it all felt so good, particularly the stimulation on his piercing. He almost wanted to look up Ms. Porrim's parlor and give the woman a kiss, as he'd had no idea a piece of metal in his shaft could feel this damn good, but in all honesty it was really just like heaven.

Gamzee's body was trembling, like he was close to his own release. He dug his nails into his lover's sides, the clown's breath labored. He nodded, his his eyes closed as he could feel the pleasurable sensations washing over his body. His thrusts were slowing, unable to keep up his pace despite his want. The cold had put a huge damper on his strength. He'd have to apologize to his favorite blond later on. "P-perfect," There was a groan riddled in the raspy male's voice, his fingers flexing as he almost crashed down, Dirk's length filling him deeper than he'd ever imagined.

It was becoming obvious that Gamzee was having trouble keeping up the pace, what with his ragged breathing and his usually always-on-mark grace failing him, forcing his drops to be rather clumsy. He'd even slowed a bit. Dirk felt bad, for naturally Gamzee's flu wasn't going to be completely cleared up, and it had probably left him with a horrible weakness and fatigue. So, being the great guy he was, Dirk decided to help his lover out a bit. With a thrust upward of his hips, the blond used the momentum to rock Gamzee to the side, rolling the surprised juggalo onto his back. Within seconds, Dirk was staring down at the shocked male, just as he'd wanted to be all along, and snapped his hips forward a few times, just to make him squeal, before his hands found Gamzee's thighs and lifted his legs up, holding them midair as he thrust forward hard.

Gamzee's body was buzzing. He could see every emotion crossing Dirk's face and something about seeing the older male's true colors made his body absolutely quake. Needfully, Gamzee reached up, pulling Dirk down for a sloppy but wanting kiss, moaning into his mouth. He ran his nails down Dirk's strong shoulders and back, arching his hips for his lover's thrusts. The power behind the DJ's hips was practically mind blowing to the still groggy clown and he wasn't sure how much his body was going to be able to take. "M-motherfuck...H-harder, Dirk! Pl-please..." His voice sounded broken and meek, but deep rooted in want and desperation.

The pleas were like sweet music to Dirk, and he was more than happy to oblige him. “H-harder?” He managed a smirk, slamming his hips harder against Gamzee's ass. “Let's see just how flexible you are,” he suggested breathily, bringing the longs legs against his chest with ease. He continued to thrust harder, his eyes widening with the way Gamzee bent, nearly folding in half. Dirk lifted his hips up, bracing himself on his knees, and leaned down to capture the moans leaving Gamzee's mouth with his own.

Gamzee could feel his own drool running down his cheek as he tried to keep up with the kiss, his nails seemingly embedded into Dirk's back. His eyes were shut tight and he couldn't stop from mewling like a cat in heat as he pushed his hips as much as Dirk would allow him to meet at each thrust. His body was shaking and his own his need was caught between their bodies, the aching almost too much. Gamzee wasn't going to last much longer... not with Dirk playing his body so perfectly. He could almost taste his own release.

It was obvious to Dirk that the performer beneath him wasn’t going to last much longer, especially if the way he was tightening around the blond's member was anything to go by. He sped up, determined to make Gamzee cum before himself. He latched his mouth onto Gamzee's tongue, suckling the flesh and piercing carefully but hard enough to get the message of _mine_ through to him. He pulled away just enough to whisper "Cum fer me, precious," against his lips, before he locked his mouth over Gamzee's once more.

Gamzee's eyes widened at the word choice his now silently confirmed boyfriend whispered at him. It made his heart clench and his stomach flip in all of the right ways. The clown was a sucker for sweet words and rough actions. He gasped and near screamed into Dirk's mouth as his release shook his system. Cum splattered against their chests, the majority on his own stomach. Gamzee was flushed and almost embarrassed, digging his nails that much deeper into his back as he urged the older male to push forward and find his own orgasm.

Satisfied that Gamzee had reached his climax, Dirk finally stopped holding back and let go, slapping his hips against the tanned man folded beneath him hard enough the slap of their skin resounded through the room. The way Gamzee tightened around him squeezed at the Dydoe, causing the rub of flesh against it to feel that much better, and the sharp bite of nails in his flesh combined with that made his body stutter. He pulled away from the sloppy kiss to find the soft flesh above Gamzee's collarbone and he bit down, groaning into the mouthful as he himself came. He strained to continue his thrusts, but after a few seconds he had to stop, pressing their bodies together as close and hard as possible, grinding his pelvis against the juggalo's abused ass as he rode his climax out.

Gamzee whined and ran his nails down Dirk's back a final time, almost positive that he'd broken skin more than once at the feeling of the blond's teeth sinking into his neck. He whimpered when he was released and looked up at Dirk, panting loudly. He laxed his nails from Dirk's skin but didn't give up his grip. The overly emotional male almost wanted to cry with the loving way Dirk has stared at him through all of that. How... How perfect it all had really been. He shifted and leaned up as much as he could, kissing the other male's lips tentatively, almost scared that now they had gotten off, the feelings the other had would be gone.

It was honestly a bit hard for Dirk to hold himself up now, his limbs gone shaky and honestly a bit numb. But he kept it up giving a dazed smirk as he slowly kissed Gamzee back. He could easily tell Gamzee was worried, with the way his brows creased and the tight set of his body, and most of all the hesitant kiss. Dirk reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to pull his softening member from his new lover, hissing at the sensation around the piercing, before he slowly put Gamzee's legs down. He may have been pretty flexible and did plenty of contortionist-like tricks when he performed, but that didn't mean his joints were probably sore and achy after that. He glanced warily at the bite he'd given him, feeling guilty when he saw he'd broken skin, and a few drops of blood had made their way to the surface already. He leaned down and gave the angry mark a few quick licks then kissed it, before he wrapped his arm around the clown's shoulder and pulled him into his chest. He could feel a slight sting and bit of wetness at his back as he laid. “Hope ya don't mind blood on yer sheets,” he laughed, kissing Gamzee's cheek.

Gamzee looked down, huffing softly. "As long as yer in 'em too, I don't up an' think it'd be no real big deal none," he was mumbling, his voice raspy from overuse. He looked down sheepishly, tracing patterns into Dirk's broad chest with the tips of his fingers. The clown wanted to ask, but he was so scared of the answer. Dirk wasn't the type to just sleep with someone and leave, especially not his best friend...right? But when had been the last time the blond had gotten laid? Wouldn't that make him... Gamzee groaned and nuzzled his nose into Dirk's chest, frustrated with himself.

Dirk cocked an eyebrow, his tangerine eyes bright from the afterglow. “Well, count yerself lucky, Gamz, 'cause I ain't leavin' these sheets for a long time.” He bit his tongue, looking down to watch the tanned fingers dance along his chest. Fuck. His anxiety was beginning to peak just a bit, and he mentally shoved its ugly head back down, intent to handle this coolly, Striderly. “I mean, as long as ya want me here, of course. I ain't gonna push myself on ya, sweetheart, but Striders don't have one-night stands, no matter how sexy that plush ass a'yours is, and I don't wanna be startin' now, if you get what I'm sayin'.”

The street performer lifted his head to look up at Dirk, nodding softly. He resituated himself completely laying on top of Dirk again. He focused his eyes on the gorgeous orange of the blond's under him and chewed his bottom lip. "I..." He sat up enough, balancing his weight on his knees rather than on Dirk's stomach. "C-can a motherfucker uh, can I hear ya r-really up an' say it?"

“Them romcoms li'l Karcrab been makin' ya watch seem to have been taking an affect on you,” the Texan teased. “Makin' ya a bit of a sap.” He made sure his tone took on a teasing lilt before he cleared his throat, his tangerine eyes sparkling. “Will you, Gamzee Makara, take me to be your totally ironic and cool as fuck boyfriend?” He grinned, but made sure to change his expression into a more serious one. He may have been teasing and joking with the tanned clown, but his question, though it was laced with his lame jokes, was entirely opposite of a joking manner.

Gamzee felt the air escape his lungs at Dirk's question. He hadn't actually expected the older male to say it; that it was all a stupid joke and they would just end up fuck buddies or pretend this had never happened. He bit at his bottom lip, the smile on his face stretching wide. He nodded, almost teary eyed in his afterglow. "Of course, motherfucker, of course." He wrapped his arms around Dirk's chest and kissed him softly before biting down on Dirk's bottom lip, almost enough to break the skin. "Ain't no motherfuckin' sap here, unromantic son of a bitch."

Dirk groaned at the bite, unable to resist rolling his hips up at the bite to his lip. “Fuck, Gamz. Don't be doin' that shit, asshole. I ain't ready for a round three just yet.” He scowled at his....boyfriend? Yeah. His boyfriend. He almost grinned at the thought, but pushed it away, forcing the scowl to remain. “That's the kinda shit that's gonna make me pound yer ass into the mattress _again_ once we're both up ta it, bro, so you watch what them teeth do.” Despite the warning, he couldn't resist leaning forward and taking his own turn to kiss, sucking at the juggalo's piercings. He smirked. “Told ya no Strider was gonna lay back an' jus' let ya do all the work, didn't I?”

Gamzee smirked and wiggled his bottom against Dirk's lower stomach and upper groin, purring gently into the kiss. "Mhn, must be real wicked nice ta call it three there, Dir-bro. Half of this group of batshit crazy party antics only pulled that closed curtain shit once, mister 'don’t-do-all-the-motherfuckin'-work'." He blew a raspberry at his lover, obviously teasing the blond. That was definitely something stupidly trivial and he didn't really care,  having loved every second of getting his Texan boyfriend off.

The Texan cocked an eyebrow at that. “Don't think I won't be fixin' that bro.” He gripped Gamzee's jaw, pressing his thumb into the tanned cheek. “You just wait 'til you're one hundred percent better. I'll be makin' ya scream til ya ain't able ta 'close that curtain' anymore an' you're beggin' me ta stop.” He couldn't help but to grind his hips up against the teasing bottom that rubbed down onto him.

Gamzee felt his face flush at the words and he couldn't stop his stomach from twisting and turning in the most pleasant of ways. That shit just really wasn't fair. The clown had only been teasing his boyfriend, but the asshole had to get under his skin and let that stupidly attractive deep voice light every single one of his pleasurable nerve endings on fire. The brunet groaned and nipped at his lover's wrist, ultimately pleased with the response. "Nhm," He was smirking gently, "guess we're gonna be real bed ridden the next couple'a days."


End file.
